bunniculatvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Monroe
Mina Monroe is one of the main characters of Bunnicula. History When Mina was young, she had an imaginary friend named Hamburger Cheese and would do everything together with him. One year, she got a puppy named Harold for her birthdayMy Imaginary Friend and found a kitten named Chester all alone and scaredAdopt a Vampire. She took them in and lived a happy life with them and her father. At some point in her teen years, Mina moved to New Orleans with her father in the wealthy apartment that her late Aunt Marie left them. She freed a vampire rabbit named Bunnicula from his prison in the basement with a key that was given to her by Marie. Mina and Bunnicula fell in love and he became the newest addition to the Monroe family. However, Mina was not aware about Bunnicula's vampire heritage and her pets know it's better off that way. Appearance Mina is a thin red-haired girl with tanned skin, buck teeth, a ponytail, large black eyes, and two earrings in each ear. Mina wears a light purple shirt with purple sleeves and collar and blue jean shorts above a long dark gray trousers with black Converse style shoes. She wears white stockings, and a key in the hanging on her neck. Personality Despite her punk sense of style, Mina is actually very perky, kind, and energetic. She loves her pets very much and always has a curious attitude. Sometimes though, Mina can be ignorant and she is always oblivious to the supernatural events that happen in the mansion, even when they are right under her nose. Relationships Bunnicula When Mina rescued Bunnicula from his prison in the basement, the two fell madly in love and became the best of friends. However, Mina was unaware of Bunnicula's awesome powers and thought he just looked like a vampire. Out of all the pets Mina has, she seems to be closest to Bunnicula and loves him the most. Mina usually shows Bunnicula her love by hugging him, nuzzling her nose with him, or kissing his furry lips. Bunnicula also would do anything to protect Mina and keep her from harm, without revealing his dark secret. Chester Mina loves Chester very much and sometimes dresses him up in human clothes just for fun. Before Bunnicula came into the picture, he and Mina were very close. However, that does not stop Mina from loving Chester and looking out for him. Harold Mina is very loving and kind towards Harold and always likes to give him belly rubs and play fetch with him. Arthur Monroe Mina and her father have a typical father-daughter relationship. Arthur always wants to spend time with his daughter and Mina always tries to cheer up her father when he's sad and lonely. Typically though, Mina gets annoyed with her father's eccentric and quirky ways. Becky Becky is one of Mina's best friends. Mina is deeply devoted to Becky and usually tries to keep their friendship, which is usually somewhat difficult. Marsha Marsha is another one of Mina's best friends. Due to Marsha's shyness and cowardice, Mina and Becky sometimes pick on Marsha, but they love her just the same. Scott Dingleman Mina has a crush on Scott and likes his pancake shirt. At first, Mina thought that Becky liked him as well, but in the end, Becky revealed that she didn't. Mina and Scott seem to be good friends. Episodes Featured Episodes without Mina Gallery Trivia *Mina's mother is never seen or mentioned. *In the books, Mina was a boy and her name was “Toby.” *In Family Portrait, she is 13 years old. *Mina love horror movies and art. *According to Jessica Borutski, her last name is Monroe. *Her birthday month is October 13. References Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans